Brotherly Love
by LostForever06
Summary: This is my first attempt in a yaoi. It contains rape, yaoi, and incest so be warned. I really suck at summaries. Sas/Ita


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Frozen in place, kunai in hand, the young Uchiha glares venomously at the elder standing in front of him a few feet away.

"Foolish little brother, you believe you can harm me with that pathetic excuse for a sword?" With an evil smirk Itachi suddenly vanishes.

Sasuke quickly scans the room with his sharigan, but cannot find his brother anywhere. Even after all these years the speed his brother possesses always seems to catch him off guard. Suddenly Itachi appears behind Sasuke and slams him against the wall making the kunai drop to the floor. The elder brother presses his weight against the younger's back, grabbing locks of raven hair roughly in between his fist.

"Foolish otouto...you will never learn, will you?" whispers Itachi leaning ever so closely to his brother's ear. This sends chills up the young Uchiha's spine.

Sasuke struggles to push the weight off his back, but any effort sends a pain throughout his body as Itachi slams him harder against the wooden wall. A rush of chills makes their wake across his exposed back as Itachi runs his fingers around sensitive nipples. Biting his lip, the young Uchiha holds back his moan dying to escape.

"Don't touch me!" snaps Sasuke angrily. Suddenly, the weight against his back is gone and quickly replaced with a new pain, that being the wooden wall. Itachi grabs his wrists and violently twists them while pinning them above Sasuke's head. A small cry escapes the younger's mouth and the elder Uchiha takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Flesh evades the young ninja's awaiting mouth, inspecting every inch of it. Roughly with his other free hand Itachi grabs a firm hold of his brother's chin while deepening his kiss. He plants his tongue deeper into the younger's mouth blocking his air way. Sasuke struggles to get free as it gets harder to breathe; he tries to move his wrists, but it does no good. The room starts to spin as his vision becomes a blur. Finally Itachi stops and looks at his brother. Sasuke breaths heavily, gasping for air. Without warning the older Uchiha lets go of the wrists that are pinned and punches the younger in the stomach, causing blood to drip from the side of his mouth. Slipping into unconscious Sasuke slumps forwards against his brother's chest. While leaning Sasuke against his chest Itachi sweeps his little brother into his arms and walks into the bedroom.

**Itachi's POV**

I gently place my brother on the bed. I'm looking at him and I can't help but admire his form. That beautiful pale skin and innocent face, it is too much for anyone else to see. _He belongs to me. Only I can look at him. _In one quick move I remove my shirt and crawl on top of him. _Why did you have to sleep with no shirt on? _I run my fingers across his abdomen, then his hip bone. This sends a wave of pleasure through my body. Finally I trace the muscles that show across his stomach, then move up to his chest. Moving up his chest I see the mark..._his_ mark. _That damn snake, how dare he touch my otouto. _I lean closer to my dear brother's neck and place a kiss on such baby soft skin. As I work my way up his neck I start to kiss his jawbone, moving along closer to those sweet lips. I hear my Sasuke softly moaning, slowly slipping back into conscious.

"Shh...shh Sasuke...it's ok," I whisper as my body gets closer to Sasuke's. I put almost my full weight on top of him as I place one hand on his cheek and place my lips upon his. The taste of his sweet blood sends warmth all over my body. My hardening member rubs against the cloth of his pajama pants. With my other hand I touch across my otouto's toned abdomen as I deepen my kiss. I lower my hands towards the drawstring of Sasuke's pants, tickling his hip bone as I go. The sweet taste of his lips make me bite gently down and suck the very essence of my dear brother. Suddenly I feel a light push from under me and I notice Sasuke waking up. Quickly I grab his wrists and tie them tightly above his head.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke is startled to find his brother on top of him. Without thinking he tries to push the older off, but notices the rope tied around his wrists. Itachi plants all his weight on top of his brother as he slips off his own pants. His hardened member continues to rub against Sasuke's pants. Then he goes to remove the remainders of his little brother's clothes.

"Th-this is fucking wrong Itachi," tears start to escape down the pale ivory skin, "I'm your brother! Stop it, please." Hearing those words escape from his lips show weakness. Sasuke is ashamed to show it, but anything to end this torture.

"You belong to me and me only dear brother," warns Itachi venomously, "I can do whatever I want. You cannot help your body's reactions when there is a stimulus involved." With that said Itachi lifts the drawstring and grabs a hold of Sasuke's member.

Sasuke gasps at the sudden move and Itachi takes the opportunity to again slip his tongue in. At the same time Itachi continues to stroke the sensitive member, moving to the balls and tickling them softly. As soon as those long fingers find their way to the skin, the young Uchiha gasps even more. Soon it becomes a moan of pleasure. Sasuke can feel his brother smile behind the kiss and move to his member once again. Moving away from his lips Itachi starts to stroke his brother's member faster. The young Uchiha cannot help but moan even more, his world spins as his eyes roll to the back of his head. It gets harder to breathe as the air around him suddenly becomes heavy and his heart beats faster.

"It...achi!" gasps Sasuke.

"Yes otouto," whispers Itachi starting to stroke his own ever hardening member, "That's...right...it feels...good. Oh god...oh...god!" Just as Itachi is about to cum he leans over his brother and pours his seed across his stomach. Leaning closer to his little brother Itachi grabs a hold of Sasuke's chin and roughly kissed him. He can feel Sasuke's hot breathe in his mouth as the young Uchiha moans. Then Itachi sits up again and takes a hold of his brother. He turns him around and positions him in between his thighs. Slowly he slips his genital into the young Uchiha's tight ass. Sasuke gasps in pain as the foreign object enters his body. Itachi continues to move in and out until he finds a rhythm that suites him. Loud moans escape the older Uchiha as he moves faster no longer being gentle. Faster and faster he goes until he finally rips through skin. Sasuke screams in pain as everything around him becomes a blur. His body weakens as Itachi finally releases his seed all the way into the boy's body. The young Uchiha goes limp as strong arms turn him around on his back. Itachi places one last deep kiss as he to lays down next to his brother. The older Uchiha watches his brother in slumber as he soon falls asleep as well.

**And there you h ave it. Sorry if it was stupid for some of you, but this is the first yaoi I think I actually wrote and finished. It is my first and probably LAST attempt at it to. Anyway, criticize or admire as much as you want on the reviews. Thanks.**


End file.
